Development Level
In Equestria at War, some countries are modern societies with electricity, universities, and thriving industries. Others are agrarian and tribal. To model these vast differences all countries are assigned a Science Base, which measures their capacity for modern learning and discovery, and an Industrial Base, which measures their ability to support modern industry and make full use of infrastructure and resources. The industrial level is also used for special conditions, such as Detached Country. Science Bases }} *Daily Political Power Gain: }} }} *Daily Political Power Gain: }} }} *Daily Political Power Gain: }} }} Reforming Science Naturally, less developed nations will wish to improve their base as soon as possible. The method varies from country to country. Unique Focus Trees Nations with unique focus trees typically use special focuses and events tailored for their country to reform, and other methods are locked out. Griffonian Generic Focus Tree The Griffon industrial tree has Focuses that improve the science base as follows. Generic Reform Some nations can reform their science base directly if they meet the conditions for a cost of 40PP per level. However, this path may be locked for many nations. To do this, click the Science Base icon in the nation page. The list of states are as follows ;Industrial Griffon States :The Imperial City :Skyfall :Falconia :Karthin :Aquilea :Griffonia :Featherzne :Sunset ;Cultural Griffonian States :Luckport :Cloudbury :Midoria :The Residence :Griffonstone :Romua Industry Bases }} * Dockyard Output: * Construction Speed: * Research Speed: * Resource Gain Efficiency: }} }} * Factory Output: * Dockyard Output: * Construction Speed: * Research Speed: * Monthly Population: * Resource Gain Efficiency: * Factory Bomb Vulnerability: }} }} * Factory Output: * Dockyard Output: * Construction Speed: * Research Speed: * Monthly Population: * Resource Gain Efficiency: * Factory Bomb Vulnerability: }} }} * Production Efficiency Cap: * Factory Output: * Dockyard Output: * Construction Speed: * Research Speed: * Monthly Population: * Resource Gain Efficiency: * Factory Bomb Vulnerability: }} }} Special Industrial Bases * Division Attack on Core Territory: * Stability: * Daily Political Power Gain: * Production Efficiency Cap: * Factory Output: * Dockyard Output: * Construction Speed: * Research Speed: * Monthly Population: * Resource Gain Efficiency: * Factory Bomb Vulnerability: * AI Modifier: Focus on Peace: +25%}}}}}}Communal societies are similar to Agrarian Societies, but have some bonuses to combat and stability. Currently this level is only used for the Northern Tribes and Watertowns, two Pony nations who shun the higher tech of their southern brethren. This If upgraded by a focus, they will become an Agrarian Society. * Construction Speed: * Research Speed: * Daily Political Power Cost: * Monthly Population: * Ideology Drift Defense: * Factory Bomb Vulnerability: }} }} Detached countries are cut off from the rest of the world - other countries can't declare war on them, and although their military production is strong, their construction and research abilities are crippled. This is used for special countries that are in the middle of an isolated conflict or civil war that other countries will not meddle in - until the war is resolved, these countries are detached and can fight well, but cannot expand or improve. Currently only the and the are detached societies. Reforming Industry Naturally, less developed nations will wish to improve their base as soon as possible. The method varies from country to country Unique Focus Trees Nations with unique focus trees typically use special focuses and events tailored for their country to reform, and other methods are locked out. Griffonian Generic Focus Tree The Griffon industrial tree has Focuses that improve the industrial base. It works differently from the other methods, read carefully. Each focus improves industry by 1 level. Three examples as follows. 'is an Agrarian Society. It needs to level up 3 times to reach modern society. By taking Industrial Revolution, Industrial Effort II, and Modernise Society, it will fully upgrade. ' is a tribal society. It needs to level up 4 times to reach modern society. By taking all 4 focuses, it will fully industrialise. is an industrializing society. It only needs 2 levels to reach modernity, but the first focus, Industrial Revolution, cannot upgrade it past Industrializing Society. It will need to reach the 2nd and 3rd focuses, Industrial Effort II and Modernise Society to fully upgrade Equestrian Generic Focus Tree The Equestrian industrial tree has Focuses that improve the industrial base. There are few generic nations in Equestria - this is usually only witnessed in tiny nations or puppets. Category:EAW Gameplay Mechanics